This invention relates to a load support device for use with a conventional bollard, and more particularly to a coupling device and bollard hanger capable of supporting a load to allow decoupling of the load from the bollard line.
There exist many applications where bollards are used to haul loads where after the load has been at least partially hauled in, it is desired to support the load while the bollard line is disconnected from the load. The bollard may then be used to haul on a different load. To do this with existing devices is awkward and dangerous. As an example of one such application, there presently exists in the fishing industry the need to safely and quickly secure the trawl boards to the side or stern of a fishing trawler before the trawl net can be brought aboard for emptying. The existing procedure is to secure the trawl boards with a chain-hook which is manually passed through brackets on the trawl board. This procedure can be slow and dangerous when the boat is being tossed about in heavy seas.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a device which will allow a load being hauled by a bollard to be automatically secured to a bollard attachment thereby providing a system which is safer and quicker than existing methods.
It is a more specific object of this invention to provide a load securing system which uses an attachment to the hanging bollard presently used on fishing trawlers to haul in the trawl board and net and not to interfere with the conventional use of the bollard in continuing to haul in the net after the trawl board has been secured.
A further object of this invention is to provide a coupling system which engages reliably on the bollard attachment and when so engaged allows easy uncoupling and coupling of the bollard line from a load.
A further object of this invention is to provide a coupling system which is dependable, easy to inspect and maintain, and which will not accidentally uncouple should the tow cable become slack.
A further object of this invention is to facilitate ease and economy of construction by incorporating standard rigging and hardware items within the system.
Is it a feature of this invention to provide swiveling capability in the coupling system to eliminate the need for the main tow cable swivel used when towing a net, and thereby eliminating troublesome failure due to undetected swivel wear.